Turn Around
by WeavetheWords
Summary: It's been a year since the battle at Hogwarts, and Headmistress McGonagall has invited all students to retake the last year, without Death Eaters lurking about the halls. Draco tries to redeem himself for running out on Hogwarts during the battle. However when things don't work out the way he'd hoped, he goes to extremes to change his life, for better or for worse.


**A/N: So I'm really excited about this! I hope you like it. I wanted to do something where you saw how our two lovely dorks (Draco and Hermione) have changed since the war. Also, Draco's internal struggle was a huge deal for me. Of course, this is kind of a comedic piece, but it still has some opportunities for some great drama too! I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I would love someone to beta this if you'd be willing! Please review, too. I love to hear what everyone has to say.**

**~ WeavetheWords**

Chapter 1

Two Letters and a Cluttered Compartment

Draco

"Why did you leave us here?" cried a weeping girl. "Did we deserve to die?!"

"He did this!" screamed another faceless student.

Draco heard the wails coming from the castle as the whole school burned to the ground.

The scene changed. He was inside the castle, the first day back at school.

"Harry Potter is our savior!" yelled a boy from Ravenclaw, as the students massed around Harry and his two friends, lifting them up and chanting, "HARRY HARRY HARRY!"

As they paraded around the school, he was left behind, being stepped on by students of all ages and houses. He watched as Pansy gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and Granger hugged Blaise. They all looked so happy! Too happy. What was going on?

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, as he tended to these days. He sighed. After he fled with his parents last year during the battle at Hogwarts, he hadn't been able to shake the guilt. He left them there. All of them. Coward. The endless nightmares were a constant reminder of his mistake, driving him to insanity. He hadn't left his room all summer long. He didn't have the heart to.

It'd taken him a while to get over the initial nerves, but once he had he realized what he'd done, leaving all of his Slytherin friends to fend for themselves, including all the rest of his classmates, he'd broken down.

"They'll all hate me. Even Blaise and Pansy. If I'd have stayed with them..." well. Needless to say things would've been different. The worst part was, he wished he would have.

"What's wrong with me? I'm a Malfoy. I shouldn't care about friends. I don't need them anyway. I got out alive, and that's the important thing." he said, sitting up in his bed. The sheets were cold, and the air had that autumn chill he'd been fearing all summer long. School. Draco shivered. First thing tomorrow he'd get on that wretched train and take it all the way to Hogwarts, one last time.

The ancient structure had been completely repaired, according to his father. The Headmistress, McGonagall, had invited all the students involved in the war to retake the year, sans Snape and the Carrows.

He ran his hands through his shocking white hair. "What am I going to do? It's not like anyone will actually talk to me. A whole year spent with a bunch of glorified heroes who think of me as a traitor and a coward. Great." He jumped out of bed, rushing over to the ebony desk across the room. He stared at it. Two letters, white as snow compared to the rich, dark wood of the desk, sat menacingly, as if daring him to read. They'd been there for nearly a week now, but Draco hadn't managed the courage to open them. Well, now or never, he thought. Carefully, his hands shaking, he opened the first letter.

_Not-so-Dear Draco,_

_I heard from father that you're actually coming back to Hogwarts? Hah! Good luck with that. You don't even deserve to graduate. That bit in the letter McGonagall sent, about loyalty and all that. I thought it was all junk. You know I did. I used to complain about that Gryffindor trash all the time! But I learned something, sad as this sounds, from the old bat. You actually gain something from all that sappy nonsense. Some self respect. Everyone else in Slytherin has been graced with it. Every slimy one of us. Except for you. Don't expect Blaise and I to clean up after poor Draco this time. This one is on you. I'm not saying the god-awful lions are all buddy-buddy with us serpents, but we aren't going to tear each other apart anymore. Father wanted to kill me, but I even helped patch up a Mudblood after the battle! Times have changed, Draco. And you missed the whole evolution. Have fun being beat up._

_Sincerest Hatred,_

_Pansy_

Well, he hadn't expected any less of her. She was very skilled at her jabs. He would know, he'd watched her at it for years, however he didn't ever expect he'd be on the receiving end. He knew Pansy would be the one to write. Blaise had probably cheered her on from the sidelines, but he wasn't the most literate. He wouldn't want to have a run-in with him regardless. Either way, that letter had just confirmed Draco's worst fears.

The question was, who was the next one from? The second letter was quite a deal larger than the first. In fact, it looked like something was inside. He picked it up. The package crinkled at his touch. He tore open the top, and spilled the contents out onto the desk. He gasped. His old wand! But how? Didn't Potter have it? The nuisance had taken it from him in this very manor last year. He picked it up, examining it.

It shined in the light bleeding through his curtains, the wood nearly matching the color of his desk. Good as new. For the first time in a long time, he smiled. It was a fleeting smile, but it was a start. He set the wand aside carefully and examined the paper that had fallen out with it. It was thick, not your average parchment, and was adorned with a border of golden swirls. A bit showy, Draco thought. He frowned and carefully read the inscription.

_Dear Draco,_

_We thank you for your valiant effort at last year's battle against Lord Voldemort. We apologize for any injuries you may have suffered, or people you may have lost and extend our thanks from us to you for your sacrifice. We know it will be strange returning to school after all that has happened, but hope you may complete your education at Hogwarts with an open mind and go on to do great things in the wizarding world._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger_

Draco stared in disbelief at the paper in his hands. He hadn't fought valiantly. He'd run away. Remember that, Potter? Surely the Weasel remembers. Not even the smart one?

"Oh." he said suddenly. He ran his hands over the part where his name was written in sloppier ink. It wasn't like they'd only sent it to him. He was sure now that each student would boast one of the seriously over-done thank you cards. The trio had probably sent these out to all the survivors who were returning this year.

That still didn't explain the wand. Why had they returned it to him? What's the point? It's not like he'd done something to deserve it. Then, he noticed an inked-in note at the bottom.

_P.S. I wasn't supposed to add anything to this so be glad I did Malfoy. I swiped your wand from Harry's drawer and stuffed it in the letter before he sent it. Why? I'm not even sure. It's not like you ever did anything to deserve my kindness. Whatever. Take it as a peace offering of sorts._

_-Hermione_

Draco looked up incredulously. A peace offering?! It should make him feel better knowing not everyone had to be a total prick, but why was Hermione's semi-kindness making him feel even worse than before? He ran into his closet to get dressed. There was not time to try and work out why Granger had chosen today of all days to mess with his head. Regrettably, he thought, he'd have to pack for a long train ride. Probably the longest of his life. And the last.

* * *

Hermione

The train was crowded. Really crowded. So crowded you couldn't see what wasn't right in front of you. Hermione groaned. She appreciated that she could finish her seventh year at Hogwarts, but that meant double the seventh years. She wasn't sure how much senior-itis she could handle. Yeah, senior-itis was a total Muggle term, but it applied in this case. A Senior is a Senior, and Hermione knew that better than anyone. She was one.

The worst part was she wasn't immune to this disease, and there was no cure. Slowly, thoughts had creeped into her head. Awful thoughts. About skipping class, and dropping out. She was getting cocky. She didn't even recognize herself anymore. Where was that first year who was more concerned about getting expelled than dying? She desperately wished she could find her, before new Hermione decided to do something reckless.

New Hermione was dangerous. She was developed. She'd lost the baby face and looked like the young woman she was. Her hair had become more tame, her teeth sizable to her face. She had some nice hips, if she did say so herself. Oh, and she had boobs. She hadn't been the only one to notice them, either. Damn her V-cut blouse! Today alone an array of boys had attempted to actually flirt with her. It was the first day of school! Couldn't they hold on to their hormones for five seconds? Or until she'd found her two bodyguards.

Speaking of them. Where were they? She really hoped she didn't have to squeeze past too many more of these brutes before she got to Harry and Ron. She was just about to cast a clearing charm to move things along, when she spotted them.

"Harry! Ron! Heeelp!" Hermione yelped, her trunk getting stuck behind one of the idiot's legs. The two heroes came to her rescue, clearing a path for the lady in question, as well as her trunk. As they made their way towards their compartment, Hermione complained about the capacity of the train.

"I mean, couldn't they have cast a simple enlargement charm? This is getting a little ridiculous!" she whined as they made their way down the corridor. "If I feel one more hand below my hip area I'm going to go all Ginny on them and use the Bat Bogey Hex!" Harry and Ron laughed as they found their compartment and moved to slide in, only to find the seats taken by a couple of seventh year students from Slytherin. They looked shocked at the sudden dilemma, much to Hermione's amusement.

"What? Did you think just because you saved the school you'd get to save you seat?" she said jokingly as she nudged Ron.

"Actually, yes I did." said Harry, throwing his head back and sporting what was clearly a mock Malfoy voice. Hermione tried to cover it, but she giggled.

"Seriously, though. Could you guys move? Our trunks are already in here if you didn't notice." Ron said, growing slightly irritated. Hermione could sense the tension growing in the room.

Slowly, Pansy Parkinson rose from the window seat, a smirk on her lips. "Yeah? What makes you think anything's changed, Weasley? You're still the same ol' fool we all remember. Right Blaise?" Blaise Zabini nodded in the seat across from her. Now Hermione was starting to worry. She honestly just wanted to lay down and take a nap. It'd been a really long day so far.

"Parkinson, I know we don't really get along, even given what's happened, but I'm too tired to argue with you guys today." She held up her watch. "See? We have five minutes till the train leaves. We don't have time for this. The seats are probably all full by now anyway." she finished.

Pansy sighed. She could tell Hermione was right. "Oh, fine. But only because you saved our asses last year, as much as I hate to bring that crud up." Hermione relaxed. She hadn't even realized how tense she was. "Thank you Pansy." she said, and smiled. Harry and Ron simply stared at the two girls, Ron watching in horror as something like a smile appeared on Pansy Parkinson's face. They slowly dragged their trunks from under the Slytherin's feet, and sat down, closing the compartment doors.

Hermione tried not to laugh as she saw how far they slid towards their corner to stay away from their Slytherin companions. This was going to be an interesting ride.

Blaise looked just as shocked as her two friends did. Boys. So close-minded, thinking violence is the only way to solve problems. It may have worked on Voldemort, but Pansy was more rational than the late Dark Lord. And so was she.

Just as she began to settle into her seat, she spotted a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. Was it him? Yes. Malfoy. It had to be him. She whirled around to face the corridor just in time to see the boy in question duck behind the compartment door. She cleared her throat, and the inhabitants of the compartment looked up, startled. "It appears we have a visitor." she said, pointing towards the door.

"Malfooooy..." she called in a singsong voice. She watched as Draco Malfoy popped up from behind the door as if nothing had happened, straightening his tie slightly. Yes. A tie. Hermione had to give him style points, if nothing else. Ever.

"Wh-what Granger? What do you want?! I was just looking for something, and...you know it's rude to startle people you filthy Mud- I mean Muggle!" he exclaimed. Something was very wrong with Draco, Hermione mused. This would need looking into.

"Malfoy, do you need somewhere to sit?" Hermione asked, seeing he still had his trunk with him. He looked down, almost sheepishly. "O-of course not. I don't need help from you, or from any of your-" Draco stopped, as if seeing Pansy and Blaise for the first time. "-friends." he finished, letting the word roll off his tongue as if he didn't like the taste. Pansy and Blaise sneered at their old friend from the back of the compartment, looking more delighted than they should that Harry and Ron were also sporting foul expressions.

"Fine," Hermione mused. "but I doubt you'll find another compartment in time." she let the comment hang in the air, mischief twinkling in her eyes. What was wrong with her wrong with her? She was toying with Malfoy, and liking it. Damn that senior-itis! She was turning into a total jerk. Glancing over at her friends, she could tell they were enjoying the new Hermione.

This had to stop. She wasn't going to start the year like this! Wincing at what she was about to do, she rose up from her seat, motioning towards the one beside her. "Here, Malfoy. Take it or leave it."

Draco looked like he'd been slapped in the face. He moved slowly, as if he thought it was some kind of a cruel joke. However to everyone's dismay, he sat down.

Hermione pushed herself as far towards the door as she could go, and pulled a book out of her trunk. She turned away from Malfoy and began to read.

"Don't think this means anything has changed, you lot. You're still a bunch of low-life scum and-"

"SAVE IT!" Hermione hollered, whacking Draco on the head with her book. Draco looked at her like she'd just kicked a puppy. The compartment exploded into laughter as the others saw the look on his face. He slunk into his seat, as if trying to disappear.

Just as the train had started to roll out of the station, Malfoy turned to an unsuspecting Hermione and whispered, "Thanks." Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat, and when she whirled around to face the boy he shushed her furiously. He looked pained.

"I said, thanks. What more do you want from me?" Draco said, huffing and turning away from her as if nothing had happened. Hermione tried to look as nonchalant as possible when she turned to read her book. She'd been through a ton of weird crap at Hogwarts, but nothing had prepared her for this. Yup. This was going to be the weirdest year yet. And she wasn't going to get that nap!


End file.
